onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece in Latin America
Manga The One Piece manga is being published in Argentina by LARP Editores, since 2009, with erratic publication periods. In June 2018, with the release of the volume 42, the publisher announces that they lose the rights of One Piece in Argentina. LARP used the English names for the techniques. That same month Editorial Ivrea, the biggest manga publisher in Argentina, acquired the rights to publish the series in that country. The Ivrea's edition starts selling in August 2018, with two volumes every month: One restarting the series from volume 1 and another continuing the numbering of the previous publisher from volume 42. Unlike the Larp's edition, the new one will have a dust jacket like the Japanese volumes. Like the Viz media version, Ivrea uses the name of the Saga in each volume (East Blue, Arabasta, Skypeia, Water Seven, Thriller Bark, etc). Ivrea's first volume keeps the original color pages from the Shonen Jump in the first chapter, and starting with volume 2, each volume includes a double page color spread. In Mexico the manga was originally published by Editorial Toukan but stopped on Volume Eight. This volumes corresponds to the first four Japanese volumes. Panini Comics México restarted to publish the manga in 2014 and currently it's up to volume 44. Panini keeps Japanese terminology like the word "Nakama" and the technique names. Every publisher keeps the features like the SBS section and author's commentaries. Gallery onepiece01.png|One Piece volume 1 (Ivrea, Argentina) op43argentina.png|One Piece volume 43 (Ivrea, Argentina) OP01 (2).png|One Piece volume 1 (LARP, Argentina) op42argentina.png|One Piece volume 42 (LARP, Argentina) op01.png|One Piece volume 1 (México) op44mexico.png|One Piece Volume 44 (Mexico) Anime Spanish version History The Latin American Spanish dub of One Piece was broadcast on Cartoon Network LA in 2006-2008 and was based off of the 4Kids version, censorship, but kept very close to the Japanese script in terms of specific names or places (devil fruit is "Fruta del Diablo" and the marines are "la marina"). Oddly enough, when this dub aired on Televisa 5, it featured a dubbed version of "We Are" and "Memories" (as the CN version aired the Latino version of the 4kids rap) but still featured the 4Kids cuts. All 104 edited episodes from 4Kids Entertainment were broadcast in Latin America. In 2018 it was announced that the movie One Piece Film: Gold is being dubbed with part of the original cast, and its release was scheduled for November 2018, the film had some delays, but it was finally released on February 1, 2019. At the end in 2018, in an interview, Toei confirmed that he would bring the anime in 2019 to Latin America through a streaming platform and will come with Latin American Spanish and Brazilian Portuguese dubbing. Voice Acting The series was dubbed by Candiani Dubbing Studios. Japanese version Since 2015, the only official platform in Latin America for the One Piece anime is through the Crunchyroll streaming service, and feature the Latin American Spanish subbed Japanese episodes. Merchandising In March 2018, the collectibles company Salvat announced an official One Piece's figure collection in Argentina. The collection consists in over 40 PVC figures, each one includes a magazine with data from the series and a poster. The figures are 4.5 cm to 10 cm height. Salvat One Piece Figures.png Salvat Monkey D. Luffy Figure Release.png entrega-2.png entrega-3.png entrega-4.png entrega-5.png External Links * The LARP Editores website. * The Editorial Ivrea website. * The Panini Comics México website. * One Piece on Crunchyroll LA http://www.crunchyroll.com/one-piece * The Latino 4kids rap https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0P_WKg4EGkM * Televisa Version of "We Are" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gr5h203tZBs * Televisa Version of "Memories" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b856NNTsgKE * Salvat figures website https://ar.salvat.com/colecciones/one-piece/#inicio Site Navigation Fr:One Piece en Amérique Latine Category:One Piece International